Sierra Telany, Daughter of the Sea
by GryffindorGirl102LovesZayn
Summary: I SUCK at title making!anyways, What happens when Percy finds out that he's not the only child of Poseidon? Its set after Percy Jackson & the Olympians but before and into Heroes of Olympus. Rated T for the dirty mouthed 12-turning-13 year old...


**A/N: Hi. This is my first Percy Jackson FF so plz don't shoot! As you may know, my laptop isn't that great so plz excuse the terrible spelling, words may be missing an W, A, S, Z, N, D or K. so I blame my poor, water-damaged Acer Aspire one. Um one more thing...(well _two_ more things really, if you count the disclaimer..) This FF takes place after Percy Jackson and the last Olympian but before (and into) The Hero's of Olympus. Now the Disclaimer...Dun Dun Duuuuh.**

**Disclaimer: 2 words; My name. Just. Read. My. Name. Gryffindor_girl_102 is not Gryffindor_guy_102 therefor I do not, I repeat I do _not_ own Percy Jackson in any way shape or form. **

**LiNe LiNe LiNe LiNe LiNe LiNe LiNe LiNe LiNe LiNe LiNe LiNe LiNe LiNe LiNe LiNe LiNe **

Satyr POV:

"Gold or sliver?" The door of the cabin 10 was wide open. I could hear the campers inside fighting over Zeus knows what. I'd say this aloud but sense these were Aphrodite's kids we're taking about, (who are all about make-up and fashion) they were probably fighting over something stupid like nail polish colors or eye shadow or something. Nothing important like the grow rate of grass or saving the wild.

"The gold matches her eyes"

" yeah but it totally clashes with her like shirt!" That confirms my earlier suspicions. Fighting over something definitely idiotic.

"The silver like totally goes with shirt!"

"But it looks horrible with her hair!" I rolled my eyes to myself. The argument was starting to get hot. I paused wondering if I should go in and sort things out in there. I decided not to. I really didn't need to get involved in something this stupid. I kept walking. I headed towards the big house. I was going to meet up with Maple, the tree nymph. I wasn't that far from the arts and crafts center when I first heard it.*cough, cough* I mean her. (okay, so here's the deal, she's right here beside me, so I have to be careful when I'm writing this...OW! She just hit me. Um, she says to stop being an idiot and write it exactly how it happened, how I saw it. Okay! I'll get on with the story! In the name of Hades stop hitting me! Anyway, now where was I? Oh yeah.) There was a piercing scream. Only it wasn't much of a scream. More of a RAAAAAA then a AAAAAIEE. Weird. _Hey. New campers,_ I thought. _Cool_. Ever sense the Titian war we've been getting new campers like mad. All us satyrs have been working over-time, scouting and bringing new campers to Camp Half-Blood. Usually the campers brought monsters with them, so the scream was nothing new. I was close enough to the Big House now that I could see Thalia's pine tree...and why the girl was screaming. I don't blame her for screaming 'cause if I was in her place I'd be screaming too. I stood there frozen, shocked at what I was seeing ever before has a camper ever brought so many monsters with them before. Then I noticed that it wasn't just one, but two. The other was a boy. I think. I couldn't really tell seeing how fast he was going, dodging versus attacks from monsters. I wondered how the Hades did they get so many monsters on there tail. Then the girl noticed me.

"WELL ARE YOU GOING TO JUST STAND THERE AND WATCH US GET KILLED OR ARE YOU GOING TO HELP US!" She screeched at me. That got me out of my shocked state. By now a small crowd has joined around the magical border that lines the entire camp. One of the campers ran off to get Chiron, the camps actives director.

"TRY TO MAKE PAST THE BIG PINE. YOU'LL BE SAFE THERE!" I shouted to the girl and boy. She lunged forward to Thalia's Pine. The boy not far behind. She wasn't to far from safety when she tripped over a rather large rock. One of the monsters seized the opportunity and snatched her up in it big hands.

"PUT! ME! DOWN!" she said in a dangerous voice. I made a mental note to never, _ever,_ get on her bad side. That's when I noticed she had a small pocket knife in her hand. As she stabbed and jabbed at the monster she yelled "DIE! GOD DAMN! DIE!" Only the pocket knife was probably stainless steel. It wasn't doing much damage. By that, I mean doing nothing at. Except maybe making it more mad. You see, normal metal doesn't work on monsters or other divine creatures. Celestial Bronze works though. "HEY! YOU! CATCH!" By now the rest of the camp was well aware of the attack and were getting prepared to charge.

"TY! TO YOUR RIGHT! 23-83" The girl shrieked. The boy, (Ty the girl had called him) turned ever so slightly to his right and caught the blade between two of his fingers. It was very impressive. I'd never be able to do that with out losing a couple of fingers first. He began slashing at the nearest monster and to his apparent delight, the monster blew up into a cloud of yellow dust.

"YO! CE! 42-76!" Ty yelled, whatever that meant. He then chuck the Celestial Bronze knife at the girl. At the last second she turned and caught it. The knife sliced clean through the monster. The monster went poof into yellow dust. The girl landed gracefully on her feet.

"OH, HELL! A WEAPON THAT WORKS!" She cried joyfully.

"HEY, TY! WHERE WAS THIS THIING 3 DAYS AGO? HUH?"She called to Ty. I swear he grinned. He had some how gotten another weapon. Ty and the girl lunged and swiped and jabbed. The swarm of monsters was reduced by half in a matter of seconds. Those two have some serious skill. Looking satisfied, they then stared to make their way to the boarder. They just made it when the girl turned and looked around franticly. She and Ty shared a look. The girls eyes widened.

"Oh, Shit!" she swore loudly. Then they both dashed back into the battle. Even though they had killed off about half the monsters, there was still a huge amount. I moved from the monster I was trying to make turn into yellow dust, to keep them in view. My focus was on them, and I was paying for it dearly. Moments later a saw the two of them, dragging a limp figure towards camp. At first I thought it was another one of them, but that all changed when I saw the goat hooves. It wasn't one of _them_ but one of _us_. It was a fellow satyr. I rushed to their aid. The satyr, was Willis. "Come on buddy." Muttered slapping his face lightly. The girl raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Together we manged to get to safety relatively unharmed. The battle was over now, mostly thanks to cabin 5. The hill was littered with battle souvenirs. The girl sat down gingerly on the grass. She had just opened her mouth to say something when Ch iron ran over. She jumped to her feet. Something flickered in her eyes. Was it fear? Well, whatever it was, it was replaced instantly by fierce aggression. I saw her swallow hard.

"Who are you?" Chiron asked her.

"Sierra, Doha, Telany." She said with her head held high. She then pointed to Ty. "And this is Ty, Skyler, Lillis. I don't recommend calling him Skyler or anything to do with it 'cause you might get punched. I know I did. Countless times."Sierra muttered the last part with a sigh and gave a very pointed glare in Ty's direction. She rubbed her forearm sub-consciously.

"But that depends on who's asking."

The rest of the camp, now done cleaning up the battle debris came over to meet the new kids. Sierra turned to Ty and muttered

"Got a plan B?"

"This_was_ my plan B." Ty said it so quietly that I could barely hear him and I was less then two feet away from him. This is_ w__ith_ super satyr hearing.

"How 'bout plan C? D? W ? Maybe X? Hopefully Z?" Sierra said equally quite.

"Nope, I got nothing."

" Well the there's always plan R. Run like hell!"

"No. I fell like barfing out my insides, and Centaurs are fast, really fast, 'member last time?"

"Yeah. And I wish I didn't." My mind was racing. What could they possibly mean, 'last time'? Does that mean they have encountered other centaurs before? If so how? How in the name of Hades did they get away? _There is definitely something funky about those two_**.** I thought.

"Chiron. The actives director of Camp Half-Blood." Chiron said. Sierra turned to Ty again and muttered, "I heard of king, lord, and Master, but never_Actives Director_!"

"Strange." Ty whispered back.

"This is the last time I _ever_take directions from some one with a goat tail. _Never__ again_."

"Offense taken." I said. Sierra blinked**. **I think she though no one else could hear her. She looked at me with her head slightly tilted to the right, as if pondering the fact of my existence.

"As it should be. But its true. _Never again_." She said mildly. Everyone looked confused, very confused even Chiron. Some one from the crowd asked "Your a little wobbly. Are you guys okay?" It was true. Sierra wasn't looking too hot. She stumbled a little. Ty grabbed her arm in an attempt to steady her. "Hey, there. Are you helping me or steadying yourself?" she asked softly. She turned back to the crowd and took a deep breath.

"Well we haven't ate any thing for three days other then old granola bars, or slept for that matter, we've pretty much been living of adrenaline. I think I broke my right arm again, my left ankle is screwed, I think I may have cracked most of my ribs and the searing pain in my right shoulder tells me that I dislocated it or worse, I tore a muscle. Then there's the fact that I'm seeing double. Probably not a good sign. Then that kid is favoring his left leg, ever so slightly, I'm guessing some cracked ribs and definitely a concussion, because having a bowling ball dropped on your head will do that." There was a shocked silence. "I'm also betting that Ty's left shoulder is messed up because, you know, Ms. kinda tried to eat him." She said the last part rather awkwardly.

"But other then that, were _fine_**." **Sierra finished.

"Why am I the one how keeps getting almost getting eaten? Its like the 4th time now!" Ty whispered irritably. Its starting to seam like muttering and whispering is all he's capable of doing.

"Its because I'm too bitter." She whispered back. "Wow. Its like last summer all over again."

"How about some medical attention? Maybe? Possibly? Just a thought." I take that back. Apparently he is capable of talking in the normal volume like everyone else, he just prefers not to. The campers looked taken back. I realized that this was the first time they heard him speak. Not including 'yo Ce! 42-78' because that makes no sense what-so-ever. Sierra crumples on to her knees, her head limp. Ty's by her side muttering "Ce, come on, Ce. You can't resist if your unconscious, stupid!" He looks up at me. "Its just me right? The ground isn't really spinning like a whirlpool, is it?

"Nope, just you." I say

"Not good."Ty's muttering again, only this time I can't under it. It sounded like Arabic. I look back at the them. Ty's gone limp too. One of the campers ran off to get some nectar. The Stole brothers from Cabin 11 (Hermes' kids) along with Will Solace from Cabin 7 (Apollo) helped me load them into stretchers, and we carried the two unconscious kids to the Big House.

**Sooooo? Whatcha think? Good, bad, Nightmare giving horrible? **

**Plz Read &Review &Review &Review &Review some more! PLZ! If you review I...um...IDK but I WILL do something, other then being very very very happy because someone reviewed & made my WEEK!**

**~GryffindorGirl102 out, **

**PEACE! **


End file.
